whale rider 2
by maybethedreamisdreamingus
Summary: complete::: Pai's claim she can speak to the whales her ancestors revere may have earned her the respect of her family but her peers are another matter...


Whale Rider 11

Pai awoke with a start as the cool rain touched her face, slowly she sat up and looked at the dial of her new watch. It had been a gift from her father, she had fallen asleep on the beach for afew hours. Pai sat looking at the swirling sea grey against the inky black sky turning the day over in her mind none of the kids at school beleived she could talk to the whales and teased her about it she tried to convince them she could but the teacher had a talk to her about 'controlling her livley imagination' so she had learned to keep her mouth shut. she was nearly falling asleep so she got up and made her slow way towards the house and tumbeld into her bad without taking off her soaking wet clothes and fell into a troubled sleep.

The phone rang during breakfast Nanny Flowers awnsered "kiora" her tone brightened "pourorangi!" pai's father was an artist who had gone to Auckland to exibit in some of the major galleries "oh, well I dont know" her tone had suddenley became serious "you can talk to her but we need her here and of course I'll have to talk to Koro first....you can talk to her but dont expect me to be happy about" there was a long puase the silence was so complete it was as if time stood still "I'll have to talk to koro first." her tone made it clear the conversation was over "ok, take care, I'll see you soon, bye" ,click. she put the phone back on the reciever "Pai your father is back from Auckland and is going to pick you up from school."her tone was heavy and sad Pai knew what he wanted and there was no way she was going with him to Auckland there was no way she could leave, but she didnt say anything and finished her breakfast.

Pai stepped out of the front door to go to school and the smell hither with an overwhelming blast she stared around her to see the lawn had been pelted with rotting eggs that nearly made her sick she turned to run inside and saw the message printed boldley in red on the wall THE WHALE RIDER WILL BURN tears stung in her eyes she couldnt see, fumbling to open the door she ran inside and threw herself on to her bed "Pai! Pai! whats wrong what happened!" Nanny Flowers appeared by her side fussing over Pai like an overprotective hen fussing over her frightened chick who shrank into the wall so fast it seemed she was trying to go through it her breath coming in shuddering sobs "its ok tell me what happened" Nanny Flowers was trying to sooth Pai tried to tell her but choked on her words she shook and fluttered and wouldnt be calmed "outside" she managed to whisper at last Nanny Flowers went out and when she came back she was furious "when find out who did that they'll be sorry they ever came near this house!"but her voice softened as she spoke t Pai "would you like me to call school and say your sick today?" Pai lifted her tearstreaked face snd slowly shook her head, she slitherd out of bed and quietly left for school.

The shrill sound of the bell echoed through the school, three o clock, finally time to go no one had spoken to her all day except when one of the boys came up behind her and siad "find our little present?" and shoved her hard aside as he passed. She threw all her junk into her bag eager to leave and eager to see her father she walked to the gate being carried by the tidal wave of students talking loudly and laughing, "you'll never believe what these guys did!"

"they went round chucking things on houses or somthing didn't they?"

"just one house"

"I heard they did three houses"

"no just one"

"oh, how do you know?"

"my friends in their class"

"did she tell you whos house?"

"Pai!" a shout distracted Pai from the conversation going on next to her "Pai!" Pourorangi was walking towards her"your here!" Pai's voice was jubilent "come on the cars just over here" as they got in the car pourorangi's expression grew serious "so?" Pai asked knowing what he was going to say "now you dont have to awnser straight away, but what would you think of coming back to Germany with me?" Pai got out they car and walked the car and walked down the road "Pai! wiat! where are you going?"

"home, where I'm staying, forever" but as she spoke she was unsure of her words "look would you just...dont worry, shall I tell koro to come pick you up then?" Pai didnt awnser but continued down the road "ok then ignore me then" pourorangi siad under his breath before taking his cellphone out of his pocket and calling Koro.

A small figure came over the horizen as it grew closer Pai saw it was Koro on his bike Pai ran towards him "Pourorangi called" he told her as soon as they were close enough "Pai we need you here you know that dont you"

"yes, i know, Im staying here" but a quaver in her voice betrayed that she was not as certain as that. "come on I'll give you a ride home ok?"

Something was wrong at school the next day the gang of boy were excited as whispers were going round the school, once, she heared them talking secretivley "It'll just be the three of us Mark'll bring the..." one of the boys saw Pai and nudged the one speaking they all fell silent and watched her pass she pretended not to notice but it worried her, she was scared very scared.

"She's not going anywhere!" Koro was furious, Pourorangi tried to reson with him "would you at least disscuss it" he looked tierd and strained "There is nothing t disscuss! she staying here and thats the end of it." Pai could hear the argument from her bedroom where she was sitting reading a book or trying to any way but she couldnt she couldnt concentrate on any thing. She had to stay here she told herself sternly Nanny Flowers and Koro needed her but......but she could just go leave every thing behind her school the other kids mayby she would have friends in Germany and she would be with her father all the time but then agian she couldnt exaclty speak geman and to be so far from Nanny Flowers and Koro and she was needed here she couldnt leave but she almost wished that wasnt true, The front door suddenly banged shut Pourorangi had leftsh lay listning to his car go of into the distance. Nanny Flowers had siad some thing to calm th situation obviously as soon as Pai thought that Nanny Flowers appeared at the doorway "honestly it's not their decision to make it really is up to you Pai you know I would rather you stayed here but in the end it's up to you whatever you decide, you know that dont you?"

"I know of course and Im never leaving" Pai was sure now she was needed and she needed Nanny Flowers as well Nanny Flowers smiled for second and then siad "thats what I told your dad but did he listen? course not!" Pai laughed, yes she was definatly staying.

"Come on how long do you want to wiat?"

"Till were sure there asleep"

"I was freaked when that guy came out"

"yeah"

"its probably safe now"

"yeah ok Mark you got the matches?"

"yeah"

"and T's got some paper and stuff?"

"check"

"okay lets go" the three boys darted across Pai's front lawn to the garage "dump the stuff here im gonna light it" the other boys disagreed "what gives you the right?" two indignant voices came quickly "its my plan thats what"the fire was lit and orange flames cast flikering shadows over the garden "cmon lets get out of here quick!"she ran as the garage flared up into a massive fireball "never know we might get on the news" one of the boys grinned "nah it'd only be on the news if the actual house caught fire or someone got hurt or something."

"yeah probably" they dissapeared into the darkness.

Nanny Flowers was right it was Pai's dicision Pourorangi stared at the road ahead trying to see in the darkness and suddenly realised he didn't have his headlights on he flicked them on and instantly he saw the road ahead he couldnt force her to come she wanted to stay and he should respect her dicision and he had to tell her that, he turned around to head back to the house.

A peice of news paper in flames blew across the lawn hitting a vine that grew along the wall that instantly ignited the flames flickered and spread along the wall and roof into the house.

Pourorangi pulled in to the driveway and sat for a second taking it in then he jumped out the car forgeting he had his seatbelt on untangling himslf from it he ran to the door of the house flames lept at him with intense heat sso hot he gasped trying to get a breath "Paikea!"the shout was consumed by the hungry flames "Koro! Nanny flowers!" no awnser came but the hiss and spit of flames.


End file.
